Petunia hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S30xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kakegawa S30xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S30xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in 1997 in Kakegawa, Japan. The male parent was a phenotypically fixed F3 selection from a cross made in 1994 between two breeding lines, 4UK-1 and P-1a. The female parent of xe2x80x98Kakegawa S30xe2x80x99 was an F5 selection known as 4-966-1a-1, originating from a dwarf multiflora breeding gene pool. F1 seed was obtained from this cross in 1997.
Two hundred F1 plants from the 1997 cross were transplanted to a field in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1998. Three lines were selected and vegetatively propagated for further evaluation. The three lines were propagated again in 1999, and evaluated for fixed characteristics and ease of propagation. Final selection of one line from the three was made during the summer of 1999. The line was established as xe2x80x98Kakegawa S30xe2x80x99, and determined to have its characteristics firmly fixed.
The terminal 1.0 to 1.5 inches of an actively growing stem was excised. The vegetative cuttings were propagated in five to six weeks. The base of the cuttings were dipped for 1 to 2 seconds in a 1:9 solution of Dip ""n Grow(copyright) (1 solution: 9 water) root inducing solution immediately prior to sticking into the cell trays. Cuttings were stuck into plastic cell trays having 98 cells, and containing a moistened peat moss-based growing medium. The cuttings were misted with water from overhead for 10 seconds every 30 minutes until sufficient roots were formed.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S30xe2x80x99 has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics after two years and four cycles of vegetative propagation and this novelty is firmly fixed. The variety has demonstrated stability during this time and has no inherent variation or off-types.